


Archie Drabbles

by Gaaraluver321



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: BabyArchie, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tickling, extreme cuddles, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaraluver321/pseuds/Gaaraluver321
Summary: I just recently watch all of the Class of the Titans! Very mad that there is not a season 3!!!But I LOVE ARCHIE!!! (can't help it)So here is some short sweet, some long & some in between Oneshots. All revolving around ARCHIE!!Some May be Multichapters.Mostly Boy/Boy or all of them being cute and Poly





	1. Bridal Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie overworked his ankle & Herry is Such a sweety

“Herry put me down or at least carry me a different way.” Archie struggled to be put down once again.

Herry sighed as he readjusted his boyfriend once again, “will you hold still, we are almost to Chiron’s study so he can look at your ankle, or would you rather I tell Ares you were training with one of his ancient weapons.” Herry smirked down at the descendant of Achilles, who huffed stubbornly as he pouted.

“Fine… but could at least just give me a piggy back ride instead.”

“Nope…. This is a lot easier. Plus you fit perfectly in my arms this way.” Herry smirked down at the younger teen

Archie huffed “fine.. but hurry before someone sees carrying me around some bride.”

“Isn’t that why its called bridal style.” Herry laughed as he was smacked in the head by very blushy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you just wait more is coming!  
just slowly......


	2. The Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Buys Sweater trying to do the over sized sweater lounge look. Doesn't work to well.... on him at least

Neil looked at himself in the mirror wearing an oversized sky-blue sweater. “Hhmmm definitely not my style. I’m supposed to look cute in this, but it just looks like I forgot my pants. Oh well it was worth a shot.” He slipped of the garment and tossed it out his door.

“HEY! Neil watch where your throwing stuff.” Archie held up the sweater that smacked him in the face. “Why’s it so big?”

“I was trying out a certain lounging style for the winter, but just didn’t work out, I mean why cover all this.” Neil made a few poses in the mirror.

Archie rolled his eyes at his teammate, “right… so what are you going to do with this now.”

“Hhhmm you can have it… now do you mind I’m busy.” Neil tried on some other clothes to admire himself in the mirror.

“Thanks I guess…” Archie closed the self absorbed teens door and held up the sweater one more time it was definitely big and it was starting to get cold. He shrugged and took the so called gift down to his room for later use.

About a month later at breakfast Neil had all but forgotten the sweater he gave to Archie (well tossed out). That is until this morning at breakfast.

“Man its cold outside….” Herry dusted off snow from his jacket.

“I know that was more snow than expected.” Theresa said as she hung up her jacket. “thanks for helping me brush snow off my car Herry. I should have gotten a cover like you did.”

“No problem happy to help… Morning Jay! Morning Atlanta!” Herry greeted the two as they came downstairs.

“Morning guys, how bad was Theresa buried…” Anlanta giggled

“Not as bad as you think, but still my socks are soaked.” Thersa frowned as she pulled off a very damp sock from her foot.

“Ew glad I wasn’t out there, I could have gotten frostbite. That wouldn’t have looked good on my perfect skin.” Neil complained

Everyone with in ear shot rolled their eyes.

“Really Neil… we weren’t even out there for an hour and we’re fine.” Herry placed their jacket on the coat rack.

“Honestly Neil the only way to get frostbite is if you stupidly go out in the cold in nothing but your underwear.” Oddie laughed

“KIDS BREAKFAST!” Athena called

“Alright some hot food should warm us up Theresa.” Herry all but ran to the dining room.

“Come on guys we better go before he eats everything.” Jay smiled

As everyone sat down, the caring leader noticed one of them was still missing. “Hey has anyone seen Arch?”

“Present… morning guys.” Archie yawned

Neil nearly spat out his orange juice, as Herry choked on a mouthful of food. Jay & Oddie’s jaws dropped, while Theresa pulled the still sleepy teen in for a hug, wanting warmth.

“Archie you look o cute, why didn’t I think to buy a big sweater.” Atlanta came up to hug Archie from behind.

“He’s so warm…” Theresa hummed

“You’re freezing… now let me go I’m starving… and I’m not cute.” Archie wiggled from between the two and headed to make himself a plate.

Neil had to agree with the purple haired teen. He didn’t look cute… he looked down right adorably sexy. The sweater was obviously bigger on him than it was on Neil. It was long enough to just barely cover his knees, if he un scrunched the sleeves they definitely would overlap his hand about 2-4 inches. It was perfect on him, with the color bringing out his eyes.

“Awe but Archie where did you get it from?”

“Neil gave it me… said this didn’t look good on him.” Archie sat down between Jay and Thresa, who immediately hugged him for more warmth.

“Your still freezing…”

“And your still warm… please Archie let me just cuddle you for little bit.”

“Fine.. but can I eat first and then we can move this cuddle session to the couch.”

“K…” Theresa begrudgingly let go and began to eat herself.

“Wow Neil never thought you’d be so giving.” Oddie smirked knowingly

“Well it will soon be the season so why not start early.” Neil shrugged and was he lucky he did. If he got to see Archie wearing that sweater all winter long. “You know maybe I should go get you couple more sweaters like that, maybe lavender or a silver grey.”

“OOOH definitely lavender!” Atlanta chimed in.

“Hey Neil find one with a hoody that has bunny or cat ears on it.” Oddie laughed

“You do Neil and I’ll end you.” Archie glared as he got up to place his dishes in the sink. “Be in the living room Resa.”

“K.. give me a minu-“

“Theresa & Antlanta are on dish duty this morning. You kids be good I’ll be right back.” Athena called

“Awe no fair I wanted to warm up.” Thereasa whined

“Don’t worry I’ll keep Archie warmed up for you Therea.” Herry yelled as he rushed to the living room. Soon they herd Archie screech at how cold the others hands were.

“Well… I’ll go make sure Herry doesn’t squish him.” Jay got up and grabbed the newspaper to read.

“Good job Neil…” Altlanta patted him the back

“For what?” The blonde stared curiously.

“Oh please you know everyone in here thought Arch looked adorably sexy when he walked in.”

“Sleepy Archie is always cute.” Theresa commented as she collected the dishes from the table.

“I’ll have to admit… that look suites him.” Oddie commented getting up “well time kick Herry’s but at video games.”

Neil hummed as he watched the shorter teen walk off to the living room. “Well they should have the roads and sidewalks cleared off by now, I think I’ll head to the mall.”

“Why?” Theresa asked smiling widely

“Just need to get a few more gifts for someone.” Neil smiled himself, “Why want to give me a ride?”

Theresa grinned and turned to Altanta… “do you mind.”

“If its to see Archie dressed like that some more, I can handle a few dishes by myself… go go.” Altanta waved them off as she picked up the rest of the table.

As Theresa and Neil headed for the door. Neil peeked in the living room to see Archie in Herry’s lap with his legs draped over Jays, looking about ready to doze off. Oddie was in the floor setting up three controllers, guess Jay decided to play. Neil almost forgot how polyamorous they all could be when Cronos isn’t trying to destroy the world. It was kind of touching… Ok so maybe he didn’t just love himself all the time.

“Ready to go? Hey Neil don’t forget your scarf.” Theresa wrapped the fabric around the blondes neck. “Don’t’ won’t you getting frostbit.”

“Oh haha…”

Theresa only giggled at him as she led the way out the door grabbing his hand.

“GREAT ZEUS WOMAN YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope enjoyed!!


End file.
